When one door closes, Another opens
by Ceres
Summary: It's PG for now, but it won't be later on. About Lee, Ruki and Ryo. You'll see! I am still taking suggestions for the title!


Ch.1 Remembering  
  
  
  
Ruki Makino sighed as she waved goodbye to her 10 year old daughter Lilly. Life had treated her extremely well. She was a happily married woman now. It had been nine years of bliss. Their relationship had started off rocky but he had finally won her over with his dashing good looks and caring personality. They were quite similar in the way that they both were ready to fight any time, anywhere. It could only be described as the perfect relationship. Being Mrs. Ryo Akiyama was the icing on top of a very sweet cake.   
Lee Jenrya was dropping his five year old son off at school for the very first time when he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. It looked like Ruki Makino, the very girl he had loved and lost. He knew that their relationship had been over many years before, but it stung just the same. He contemplated going over to her. He had absolutely no idea what to say so he drove off with almost no regrets.  
As Ruki pulled into her driveway, she had a sudden urge to break out Lilly's baby pictures and ooh and aah at every one. Lilly was an angel. She had flowing brown hair like her fathers'. Her eyes were an intense shade of violet which could only be described as enchanting. She got those from her mother. Lilly had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. Although Lilly had been born before the marriage, she had been accepted by everyone just the same. Ryo had taken the whole thing surprisingly well and had been by her side the whole time. Everyone had been there for her, except Lee. He had taken their break up pretty hard. They were polar opposites, what had he expected? She had to admit though, that her time with Lee had been her first experience with the thing called love. Lee had opened her up, brought out a new side of her she had never known existed. But, it was not meant to be. What she held in her heart for Lee was a passion the burned strong, but not as strong as the one she held for her hubby Ryo, (or so she thought).  
Lee opened the door to his spacious apartment. He was still shaken up from seeing Ruki. She looked beautiful, still a child at heart even though she was 28. Why had he never tried to get her back. She had been with him for a year and then poof, she had fled to Ryo. He wasn't even sure what had went wrong in their relationship. One day it had just ended. After the break up, he had never been the same. He had jumped from partner to partner, until he finally met a girl he felt he could settle down with. That had lasted for a year, a year in which she had given him a son named Jeremy. When he had heard that Ruki was pregnant, it had been too much to even compute. She had then married Ryo (the father), which tore at Lee's heart strings until he wanted to just rip them out himself. The only thing that kept him going was his son. If it wasn't for him, who knows where he'd be.   
Grocery shopping was next on Ruki's to do list. Tonight was her and Ryo's tenth anniversary. Something special was in the works. Reservations had been made and her lingerie in "devil" red had been purchased. Ryo was in for a night to remember.  
Author's Note: Ryo is an upper class businessman who goes on business trips occasionally.  
Heading down the aisles was fun, considering Lilly wasn't hanging off the shopping cart. Ruki picked up the cake she had ordered and began to gather Lilly's daily necessities. She must not have been paying attention because the next thing she knew she had crashed into another cart. All their items lay on the ground in a heap. She saw her cake at the bottom, flattened. The icing was oozing out onto the floor. She saw a hand held out towards her and she grabbed it. Just imagine, to her surprise when she stood up to look Lee Jenrya directly in the eye.  
  
Hope u like! I can't think of a title, so after reading this please put your suggestions in your comments. I have two more chapters written so please be patient, I don't have a lot of time to type. I also just finished a new chapter for Surprise, We're having a baby! I will post it as soon as I get some more time to type. My teachers are not giving me a break in the homework section!   
Xoxo Ceres 


End file.
